Reunion
by Mion Queso
Summary: In the year 2339 a group of pirates beat the evil elites. Now 5 years later they have grown into new lives and have all but lost contact. One of the Pirates, the famous Summer Season. Has called for a reunion of the pirates in a nearby town.


Chapter 1-A Pirate's reunion.

In the ship _Artermis_:

"Yes I know it's been awhile since we've seen them, but we have been busy Summer. I mean with Pokemorphs in the military we have had more revolts then ever. It seems that Command is thinking offsetting up a whole Division of Pokemorph Soldiers with Winter and me at the head! But that doesn't come without risk, the world just doesn't seem like to like the idea of Pokemorphs in the first place, let alone leading their children into battle." Autumn had been making a lot of excuses to her sister, Summer of why she couldn't have a reunion with her old Pirate group but she seemed to be losing.  
Autumn's leafy tail brushed the floor back and forth as she was sitting on a metal chair with the half-back. She was a green tint with small black beady eyes and two leafy ears and one leafy tail. Her forest green fair usually came to about her shoulders but today she was in uniform and her hair was hidden under her cap.  
She and her sisters had all been born Pokemorphs meaning they had DNA from Pokémon melded with their own. She was also a Quadruplet and as such was born at the same time as her sisters, which would explain why they all had Eevee DNA spliced into them.  
Their whole family was dumbstruck as to why the four young girls looked so strange. They went to all the many birth defect doctors they could find, none had an answer. Finally they went to the famous Professor Oak since they had looked so much like the evolutions of the Pokémon Eevee. After many a test the professor explained that the young girls had traces of Pokémon DNA mixed with their own as such he called them Pokemorphs and they were the first recorded case of this rare condition.  
Summer, the second eldest, was mixed with Flareon and had both great leadership and a huge ego. The self-proclaimed leader of a group of pirates and a resistance attempt against the tyrannous Elites, she always planned ahead of anyone and had ordered four battleships to be made for herself and each of her sisters. After the Elites had been beaten she went on to become a champion of the Hoenn Elite four.  
Winter, The second youngest was a peaceful girl. Although she almost always went along with her sister's plans she never could stand Autumn and Summer's fights and was always the first to try and calm them down. Having Glaceon DNA inside her she could always freeze them when the arguments got too bad. She now, like Autumn was a Commander in the military.  
Spring was the youngest but, without a doubt the smartest. She could build almost anything her sister's wanted even if it seemed impossible for anyone else on the globe. Being spliced with a Vaporeon often helped her with experiments and resources for if she ever needed water she didn't have to leave the room.  
Summer sighed into the mike she was using, "Besides sis, you could see Mario again I know you couldn't pass that up." Autumn gulped, it was true that she had taken a liking to the reptile loving teen but she hadn't seen him in ages. She didn't know what she would say to Mario if she did see him.  
Summer took the silence as an opportunity and said, "So sis shall I call the Queso's up now?" Autumn was beat so she closed her eyes and said, "Fine Summer, fine."

Summer hung up on her sister and started dialing Sliph Co's hotline. After a few rings a secretary picked up and said, "Hello? This is Sliph Co. who's calling?" Summer replied, "This is Summer Seasons and I would like to speak with Mion Queso please." There was no noise on the phone for a few minutes and then the secretary said, "Of course Ms. Seasons I'll put right on."

There was some crappy hold music for about five minutes then Summer heard a familiar Voice, " Summer is that you? It's been years! What's the occasion?" Summer looked at the calendar then said, "Oh no occasion actually I was just planning a little get together at Morningwood City and hoping you and your little brother could come, I know you're a busy man running Sliph Co. and all but it would be wonderful if you could make it!"

Mion looked through his calendar and checked off a few dates, "Can we make it…. Tomorrow? I'm booked except for tomorrow through Saturday, so I could stay about five days."

Summer smiled a bit while she said, "That would be perfect, I just have to call your little brother. Then we're set!" Mion looked relived, "Glad it all works out, I'll be going then."

Again Summer hung up the phone and dialed a few numbers again after someone picked up she asked, "Hello? Is this Mario Queso?" The phone was quiet for a moment then came a energetic voice, "Summer? Summer Seasons? Is that you? The last time I saw you is when I took the Championship from you!"

Summer just grinned and replied, "Yep it's me, Look we are planning reunion tomorrow in a nearby city it runs until Saturday and we would love for you to attend!"

Mario thought for a moment then replied, "Yeah I could do that, but where would it be?"

Summer looked through her notes, "Morningwood city, is that ok?" Summer thought that it would be the best since it was in between Hoenn and Kanto, so asked everyone to meet there.

Mario looked at his map, "That's between here and where Mion is working, is that a coincidence? Or something that you wanted to make easier on us…" Mario fiddled around on his chair a bit.

Summer sighed and laughed a bit, "No silly I did that on purpose to make it easier on everyone. No one is in Johto or Shinnoh so it would be easier to meet in between the regions we know." Summer laughed a bit and then said, "Bye then Cheese Boy. "


End file.
